Fourth Isn't So Bad
by DragonStorm85
Summary: One-shot. Tenten reflects on her disadvantages and stengths in the seemingly bias ranking system of Konoha. She may not have a bloodline limit or be the student of a lengendary kunoichi, but she's still one tough girl.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters are the sole property of its creator and all those affiliated...meaning it's not mine.

--------------------------------------

"Look at all those people," Sakura commented as she cautiously peered at the gathering crowd through the crack in the door.

It was the first annual banquet to honor the top ranked shinobis of the village. All the ninjas of Hidden Leaf were gathered there with the intent of having a good time. With a little help from Sunagakure, the entire village was safely protected while we all were attempting to have at least one night off from our work. But with the special occasion at hand, I couldn't help but feel a little discouraged.

"Pay no attention to them," Neji stated as the doors swung open, "Just stare straight ahead and you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right about this, Hyuuga," the pink-haired kunoichi stated irritably as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the banquet.

They were my peers, my equals. They were kunoichis like me, and for that they had my utmost respect. But they held the recognition that I felt that I deserved. They held the top three rankings in the village while I remained an obscure fourth in the minds of the citizens. It wasn't a case of being weaker than them. I had sparred against each and every one of them on occasion. I know for a fact that I'm stronger than they are. But that still doesn't change the fact that I remain in fourth place.

"This is all so exciting," Ino exclaimed, the smile in her face shining brightly in the shadows of the doorway.

"Speak for yourself," Sasuke snorted, a nervous looking Hyuuga heiress standing not to far away.

"There sure are a lot of people here," Naruto commented nervously as he eyed the audience.

"Don't worry, Naruto, the Hokage closed off the event from the citizens," Hinata said cheerfully, "No one will bother you."

The blond demon vessel smiled softly to the young clan heiress, earning a noticeable blush from the girl. I heard soft snickers behind me as Hinata tried to compose herself by looking at the floor with great interest.

"Anyone else think this is some half-baked idea that Tsunade created during one of her 'recreational' moods?" the dark Uchiha asked, referring the drunken state the powerful woman always seemed to be in.

"Oh, you're just bitter because you didn't get top rank," Naruto teased, quickly evading a heated blow from his teammate.

"Jealously from an Uchiha," Neji noted with his usual smirk, "All is right with the world once again."

"Say one more word and I'll show you who should be top ranked shinobi," Sasuke threatened.

A smile found its way to my face as I observed their antics. Seeing how dangerous the situation could get, Sakura and Ino had took it upon themselves to literally knock some sense the prodigies.

"Come on you two," Sakura protested, "If me and Ino can put aside our petty fights for one night so can you two."

"Sakura's right," Ino agreed, unintentionally adding, "Even if Tsunade made a mistake at putting Sakura as number one kunoichi."

All eyes widened a bit at the statement and turned to the pink-haired kunoichi for the expected reaction. Not one to disappoint, Sakura lifted a well defined brow with inquiry and turned to question her best friend.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" she asked in a very calm tone.

"Exactly what I said," Ino simply replied, "With my superior family jutsu, I should be the top rank kunoichi in the village."

"You may have a good jutsu, but I'm the student of the Hokage herself," Sakura countered smugly.

"Now, now girls, what was that you said about putting aside your petty fights for one night?" I said calmly, hoping to stop this argument from escalating further. Then turning to the two dark-haired prodigies, I added, "And that goes for the both of you too."

Their frowns of displeasure were ignored by all those gathered there, but soon disappeared completely at seeing the adorable pout from Hinata. With a face like the one she possessed, it was hard to do anything that would upset the Hyuuga heiress.

"Well, that settled every thing," the Naruto said with a laugh at their tamed behavior.

That statement earned the blond shinobi a glare from all four top ranked shinobis with a promise of death during their next spars. Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto turned to face the doors, his only escape from the piercing gaze of his rivals and peers. I smiled at how easily everyone had settled down and marveled at the power the young Hyuuga heiress actually held over everyone around her, a fact that seemed to have gone unnoticed by the others. And it was with that thought that I was reminded of my standing, taking away a little bit of my happy demeanor.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked, speaking for the first time that night when he noticed that my good spirits had failed stay in my state of mind.

"I'm not sure," I replied truthfully, a bit surprised that he even noticed my change in behavior.

All my life I had always been over looked and forgotten, always seeming to be overshadowed by all the other kunoichis. The order had always been the same with Sakura at the top of the list, followed by Ino and Hinata with me at the very bottom. Even the seniority that I held over them made no difference. Sakura's position as Tsunade's student would always give her greater prestige than anything I could ever do. And the family-oriented skills that Ino and Hinata possessed would always blaze a trail for them on the social ladder.

"I guess for the most part I am," I added, "It's nice to get recognition for the work that we've all done."

"But?" the bug master asked, knowing that there was more to it.

"Sometimes I think the ranking system is unfair," I replied quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I know what you mean," was his simple comment.

"But as long as I get some recognition for my hard work, I guess it doesn't really matter," I added honestly.

Truthfully, the fact that I remained behind them in fourth place all these years never really bothered me all that much. Ironically, I was all the more proud of myself for having the position. I didn't have the reputation of a legendary kunoichi as my teacher. I didn't have infamous clan tactics that brought instant recognition. I had earned my rank through hard work alone, without the help of anyone else. With my blood, sweat, and tears, I created my art from nothing and perfected it.

"I think it's our turn," Sakura said from the front of the line as the doors opened before us.

I didn't really care that three girls ranked higher than me in the village. I had seen what could happen to a ninja when you let that need for power overcome your senses. Neji's ambition to be the top ranked shinobi of the village had turned him into a cold and impassive young man, using his training as a distraction from his own inner demons of the past. Naruto hadn't faired any better being the second ranked shinobi of the village. He had been forced to live a lonely life because of the power he held. And then there was Sasuke, holding third place in the standings. With his vow for vengeance against his brother for the massacre of the Uchiha family driving him, Sasuke forgot about all the things that really mattered and betrayed his village in search of a strength that almost destroyed him.

"Presenting the top ranking shinobis of the Hidden Leaf Village," the announcer said, his voice echoing throughout the auditorium.

So I'm not the first on everyone's mind. So what if Sakura was the one chosen to learn under Tsunade? So what if Ino and Hinata had impressive techniques to help them in battle? None of that mattered to me. Fourth place wasn't so bad. After all, it was the Fourth Hokage who sealed the Kyuubi all those years ago when his predecessors just stood around and watched as he sacrificed his life for the village. And besides, Shino didn't seem to mind being in fourth place.

"Ready to go?" Shino asked, offering his arm as we all began our parade down the center isle of the banquet hall.

"Sure handsome," I replied cheerfully, looping my arm around his, "Let's show them how good fourth can be."

--------------------------------------

Tenten is so awesome!


End file.
